Individuals often use computing devices to access and modify electronic documents. For example, an individual can operate a laptop computer to obtain and render an electronic word processing document or an electronic spreadsheet. In addition, the user can modify the electronic document using the computing device.
Enterprises, such as businesses, often provide their employees with computing devices for work related purposes. An enterprise can provide its enterprise computing devices with access to enterprise resources, such as enterprise networks, servers, and files. Some companies implement “bring your own device” (BYOD) policies in which employees are allowed to use their personal devices for work purposes.
To reduce security risks and prevent unauthorized access to enterprise resources, enterprises typically enact network and computer security measures. For example, some enterprises require their computing systems to authenticate users prior to providing access to enterprise resources. In addition, enterprises often provide firewalls to prevent unauthorized access to their networks. However, if security measures are not properly implemented and maintained, unauthorized users can potentially access enterprise resources.
Some enterprises implement security measures based on the geographical locations of computing devices. For example, an enterprise can establish a geo-fence, which can be a virtual barrier, around the perimeter of a building associated with the enterprise. If a computing device is located within the geo-fence, the enterprise can permit the computing device to access enterprise resources. If the computing device is outside of the geo-fence, the enterprise can prohibit the computing device from accessing enterprise resources. Although permitting or restricting access to resources based on a geo-fence can improve the security of computing systems associated with the enterprise, existing management services do not enroll computing devices based on the location of a computing device relative to an enterprise facility.